


Sick Day

by Namigati



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Illness, POC jesse mccree, Pet Names, minor joke about death toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: "The poor man looks absolutely miserable, his skin clammy instead of that healthy glowing brown it usually is, skin around his eyes puffy. It looks like he's fighting to keep them open."Poor McCree's sick and Hanzo nurses him back to health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend got me sick after I nursed her back to health, so I'm taking my suffering out on McCree and Hanzo. Basically what the last two days have been like for me. I'm so miserable, so enjoy McHanzo (and me) suffering <3

Hanzo rolls his eyes as he pushes Jesse back down on to the bed. "Lie down. You are not getting up today."

"I'm fine," Jesse insists, struggling to push against Hanzo. If his body wasn't so weak, the task wouldn't be so difficult. "It's just a lil cough."

"Accompanied by a fever." Hanzo holds one hand splayed out against Jesse's chest to keep him down. There's no need to exert much effort on someone ill. "Go back to sleep. I will bring you some tea."

"You know I ain't one for sittin' still. I'll be all right."

"No." With a final shove, Hanzo tucks Jesse back into the bed and stands, heading to the kitchen to make some tea. He can still hear Jesse groaning from the other room, and it's such a pathetic sound, Hanzo can't help but feel bad. Though he should be used to it, Genji would get colds all the time when they were younger from staying up too late, running around without a jacket, and kissing far too many people with limited discrimination. And Jesse's whining about being sick could never be as bad as Genji's.

"My jailer returns," Jesse says, pouting underneath the blanket when Hanzo steps into the room again, holding a steaming cup.

"Oh, please." Hanzo places the cup on the nightstand within reach and kisses Jesse's forehead. "I'm going to run errands. Do try to stay in bed."

"You're leaving? But I'm sick!"

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, eyes crinkling as he smiles. "So you admit it. In any case, it is unavoidable but I will be back later. Do you want me to bring you back something?"

Jesse frowns again, trying and failing to suppress a cough. "I think I'll be okay. I can make myself some soup just like _Papito_ used to make me."

Hanzo nods, pushing back Jesse's hair for a minute. The poor man looks absolutely miserable, his skin clammy instead of that healthy glowing brown it usually is, skin around his eyes puffy. It looks like he's fighting to keep them open. Hanzo presses another kiss to Jesse’s head and straightens up. He searches around the nightstand drawer and comes up with medicated chest rub. He opens the jar, in spite of Jesse's groans. "Don't. You aren't wearing a shirt so it won't stain. It opens up your airways."

"Don't you hate the smell?"

"Don't you like it?" Hanzo dips his hand in and slathers the gel all over Jesse's chest, smiling as Jesse cringes as it gets caught in the hair.

"This ain't right. It's gonna burn my chest hair off." Jesse's bottom lip sticks out but he doesn't struggle.

"You will be fine. You're a strong man." When he's done, he closes the jar and wipes the lingering gel on his own neck, for lack of a better towel, and moves to leave. "I won't be long, I promise."

Jesse sniffles, breathing in the vapor and watching Hanzo go. "I want cuddles when you come back. Loads of 'em!"

Before closing the door, Hanzo nods very solemnly, "Understood. I will bring back more cuddles than you will know what to do with. That is my oath to you." The wheeze Jesse lets out is very worth it. Though who knew Jesse could be so demanding yet stubbornly independent when he's sick? 

*** * ***

When Hanzo finishes his errands, instead of heading straight back to Jesse's place, he swings by the drug store, picking up some orange juice and cold medicine to take back to Jesse. He remembers Jesse telling him that Gabriel would make the kids drink orange juice and eat soup when they were sick as children, so perhaps this will be a comfort if little else.

Getting in, he makes it all the way to the kitchen and sets the bag down before he realizes Jesse is slumped over the counter. Not in bed, of course, why would that be a thing?

"Jesse, wake up," he says with a nudge. He pets Jesse's hair as the latter stirs. "Why are you up? And what happened to the kitchen? All of the pots are on the stove, empty."

"I was tryin' to make the soup. But I got tired." Jesse yawns, slumping back down, but watching Hanzo instead of falling back asleep. "I guess it seemed easy when _Papito_ did it 'cause he wasn't sick when he was doin' it."

Hanzo chuckles. "That's probably it. Here, I will make you some _Okayu_  now and you can tell me how to make this soup so we can have it for dinner." He pours Jesse a glass of orange juice and sets it and the cold medicine down.

Luckily there's rice in the rice cooker left over from dinner last night, so Hanzo just adds some milk and salt and gives the bowl to Jesse, who stares at it in wonder. His eyes seem a bit out of focus, but he starts eating and doesn't miss his mouth, so Hanzo thinks he should be okay. He even remembers there's juice and medicine. The shine slowly returns to his eyes as if he's waking up more, and he sniffles helplessly as Hanzo watches him eat. He doesn't even protest when Hanzo washes the dishes and ushers him back to bed.

"Did you bring my cuddles?" He asks playfully.

Hanzo smiles, holding his arms out. "I did. They were on sale, so I got even more than I thought I would for you."

Jesse laughs, snuggling into Hanzo's chest. His fever has even gone down, surely all he needs is sleep. It doesn't take long, moments after Hanzo picks up one of the books on the nightstand, Jesse's soft snores sound out.

*** * ***

Opening his eyes the next morning is a chore in and of itself. When did he even fall asleep? Hanzo sits up and his head spins. _Oh no._  Did he catch Jesse's cold? He breathes in only discover he can't due to a stuffy nose. The action makes him cough and he groans, laying back down. His whole body aches softly but he wants to move around. Where is Jesse? He looks to the side, but the bed's empty. He fights to keep his eyes open, even if he can't find the energy to sit up just yet.

The door opens and in bursts Jesse, loud and in a good mood. He looks a lot better, skin glowing and handsome face beaming. "Hey there, sweet pea! Good to see you're awake. I made lunch."

Hanzo smiles in spite of himself. All Jesse needed was some medication and rest, that's good. It's always nice to see Jesse grinning like that and--hold on. "Wait, lunch?"

"Yup. I slept through the night, but you were moanin' something awful when I tried to wake you up this morning, so I let you sleep in a bit." Jesse throws himself across the bed and Hanzo's lap. "Had a real hankerin' for the _Albondigas_  soup _Papito_ used to make since that was all I could think about yesterday, so I got carried away makin' it and let you sleep longer than I meant to."

Hanzo pets Jesse's head. "I see. Well I am awake now."

"Yeah, but you don't look so good, baby." Jesse puts a hand to Hanzo's head. "Think you caught my cold?"

Hanzo sniffles pathetically. "I believe so. That's all right. I just need a bath and more sleep."

Jesse grins. "Yeah, I run one for ya. And you can have some soup while I do."

Nodding, Hanzo pats Jesse's face and laughs. "Thank you."

Sitting up, Jesse kisses Hanzo. He scratches his beard and looks at Hanzo sheepishly. "I’m sorry, darlin’. I feel bad about gettin' ya sick."

"It's all right. I want to die and I think my eyes are falling out, but other than the extreme discomfort, I am fine."

"I can't tell if you're tryin'a make me feel bad or if you're just being you, Mr. Grumpy pants."

Hanzo shrugs, giving a weak smile. "After my bath, will you hold me?"

Jesse smiles, caressing Hanzo's face. "Of course. Anything for you, baby."


End file.
